The Legend of Zelda: Blades of Power
I'm just going to start typing. Someone feel free to proof read Category:adventure Category:RatedPG13 Blades of Power: Summary Two years have passed since Link saved Hyrule from Ganondorf and Zant. Now a new threat appears. Dark Link. Link must once again set out on a quest to save Hyrule, but this time he's not alone. He’s joined by Jake the last member of the mysterious Shiekah tribe. Prologue: Power's New Host Slaughter Termina had been razed. The once beautiful fields now burned. The orange fires lit up the night sky and the horrid scene at the town. Bodies lay in the streets. No one was spared from the slaughter. The men, the women, the sick and the old, even the children. All lay dead on the ground, killed in cold blood. In the center of the burning town next to the clock tower stood the last of the guards surrounding a single young man. The young man wore a black tunic, with a dark gray long sleeve shirt and dark gray pants, a black hat, boots and gauntlets of leather. in his left hand was a long sword drenched in crimson blood, while the other held a shield. The sword had a black blade with savage little grooves near the hilt. One of the guards moved toward the young man and lunged with his spear. The warrior lept up in the air and landed on the shaft of the spear, snapping it in half. As the guard stared dumbly at the broken shaft the warrior swung his sword cleaving the guards head off. The other guards all dropped their spears and drew their swords. One guard swung at the warrior's back. The warrior spun around and knocked the sword away with his own and bashed his shield into the guards face. The blow snapped the guard's neck. The warrior spun around and with a single swing disemboweled three guards. Only one guard remained standing. His sword noticeably shaking in his grasp. The warrior turned his blood red eyes to the guard. The guard screamed and charged swinging his sword wildly. The warrior easily blocked every swing. The warrior then ducked and sliced the guard's leg off at the knee. The warrior let the guard crawl a few feet before kicking him onto his back. "Who... Who are you?" The guard asked the warrior. "To you I'm Death." the warrior answered.” But the land of Hyrule will know me as Dark Link." Dark link then ran his sword through the guard's chest. Triforce of Power As Dark Link walked away from the burning town he glanced at the back of his left hand. He saw a glowing triangle shining through his gauntlet. "The Triforce?!" Dark Link said staring at the fabled triple triangle. The top triangle glowed more brightly than the others. "Soon we shall face each other again, Link." Chapter 1: The Nightmare Bad dreams Link and Ganondorf stood in Hyrule Field. Link held the Master Sword in his hand while Ganondorf held the very sword that was used in his failed execution. Ganondorf charged at Link swinging his sword in a decapitating arc. Link ducked under the blade and swung at Ganondorf's shins. Ganondorf lept over the strike and landed with a thud behind Link. Link turned and spun around just in time to block Ganondorf's strike with his shield. Link and Ganondorf then locked blades and began pushing against their enemy. With a great push Link shoved Ganondorf back and kicked him to the ground. While he lay stunned Link jumped up and drove the Master Sword through his chest. Link walked away as Ganondorf struggled to stand. "This isn't over." Ganondorf gasped. "The history of Light and Shadow will be written in blood." "Yeah in your blood." Link responded turning to the dying Gerudo Thief King. Ganondorf turned his gaze to the back of his right hand. He was stunned to see that the Triforce of Power was no longer glowing. Then he just died on the spot still standing. Link moved forward to pull the Master Sword out of Ganondorf's chest. As he did he felt an immensely dark presence behind him. Link Spun around as Ganondorf’s body fell limp on the ground and saw Princess Zelda striding over to him. When Zelda reached Link she suddenly went limp and fell into his arms dead. Link looked up and to his horror saw himself standing in a burning field with bodies lying all around him. Only this Link wore all black and had gray hair and blood red eyes. Link could only watch as the "demon" Link slaughtered everyone he knew at Ordon Village. The dark Link then turned to Link and said "I'm coming for you and your friends." Life in Ordon Link jerked awake in his bed at Ordon Village. He rushed over to his window. Ordon wasn't in flames. His friends hadn't been murdered. Link heaved a sigh of relief and got dressed in his simple villager clothes. It's been two years since Link had saved Hyrule from Ganondorf and the Mad Usurper King of Twilight Zant. "I save Hyrule from being enslaved by a maniac and instead of becoming a general or something in the Hylian army I come back here to be a farmer." Link said jokingly to himself while heading over to Fado's house so they could get to work herding goats with Link's horse Epona. Link didn't regret his decision it just got boring here after a while. When Link finished working he was approached by his friend Rusl." Link would you mind helping me with a small problem?." Rusl asked. "Like what?" Link asked. "Just some bokoblins that are getting too close to the village." Rusl explained. "Let me grab my sword.' Link said heading home. "I'll meet you by the gate." Rusl called. Chapter 2: Jake the Shiekah Crashing a dinner party Link and Rusl stood at the front of the gate leading into Faron Forest. "You ready Link?" Rusl asked as he unlocked the gate. "You bet." Link said pulling his sword from its scabbard. The gate slid open as Link and Rusl strode into the forest swords in hand. Before long the two heard the loud cries of bokoblins before they ate. "I almost feel bad about crashing their dinner party." Rusl said jokingly. :"I'm sure our invitations got lost in the mail." Link responded with a grin. The two stalked towards the loud creatures and hid behind some bushes and looked at the bokoblins as they feasted on a large bulbo. The bokoblins were about the same size as Link but had blue skin and savage faces. "Let's go Link!" Rusl yelled leaping from the bushes. A bokoblin turned as Rusl ran his sword through its gut. Link charged forward and cut off another bokoblin's head. The remaining six bokoblins had managed to grab their clubs by now and were all charging toward Link and Rusl. Link sidestepped as one bokoblin swung its club at him and cut open the stomach of another one. Link then spun around and impaled the first bokoblin through the back. Another bokoblin lept at Link bringing its club down. Link rolled out the way and sliced the bokoblin's leg clean off, lifting it in the air. As it landed Link ran his sword through it. Link turned to see that Rusl had killed two more and was moving in on the third. Just before Rusl's sword cut the bokoblin in half an arrow flew into it and pinned the creature to a tree. Link and Rusl turned to see a hooded figure approach them. The person wore all leather and a dark brown cloak. "Sorry was that your kill?" the figure said pulling his hood back. "The name's Jake." Jake was young, probably 16, but his face was hard and cold. His dark brown hair hung down to his shoulders and his eyes were bright red. "Jake of the Shiekah tribe at your service." The Shiekah "That was a great shot." Link said as Jake walked over to the pinned bokoblin. The arrow had gone through it's mouth. "what are you talking about?" Jake said pulling the arrow out. "I missed." "But you shot through the mouth!" Rusl said not believing Jake thought he missed. "I was aiming for the heart." Jake explained putting the arrow in his quiver. He then pulled off his pack and began checking his supplies. "If you need more supplies you could restock at our village." Link offered guessing Jake was running low. "Thanks." Jake said throwing his pack over his shoulder. During their walk back to Ordon Village Jake told Link and Rusl about the Shiekah, or rather what was left of them. The Shiekah were bodyguards, tutors, and in extreme cases assassins to the Royal Family. Whatever the Royal Family needed them for they were able to do. But something happened long ago, so long ago that almost no one remembers the exact events and most of the Shiekah vanished. Jake and his grandmother Impaz are the last known-surviving members of the tribe. The most distinguishing feature of Shiekah was their bright red eyes. The Farm Boy vs. the Assassin Jake restocked his supplies at Sera's store and was about to leave when he saw Link training with his sword. Deciding it was getting late Jake chose to stay the night. Link was going through his sword drills in front of his house. He swung his sword overhand and immediately began a complicated sequence of slashes, lunges, and parries. Half way through one of his sequences Link heard the faint sound of a blade cutting through air. Link turned just in time to bock a strike from Jake's sword. Link stared with confusion at Jake as he took a dueling stance Link had never seen before. "Practice bout?" Jake asked reading Link's expression. Understanding dawned on Link and he nodded saying "Show me what you got." Jake swung his blade overhand and Link blocked the strike half way. The sound of their steel clashing echoed throughout the village. Link had almost forgotten what it felt like to fight an actual opponent. Jake was extremely skilled with a sword. The children of the village all gathered around to watch the fight. By the final exchange both Link and Jake were drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Jake lunged forward at Link who knocked the blade aside and flicked his wrist upward knocking the blade from Jake's hand. Link then swung his sword at Jake who managed to dodge all the strikes. Jake rolled away from Link grabbing his sword off ground. Getting back to his feet Jake swung his blade as Link lunged forward with his. The two stopped just short of killing each other. "You're good." Jake said between breaths. "For a farm boy." "So are you." Link replied "for an assassin." The two were then surrounded by the cheering children most of whom were asking if Link and Jake could show them how to fight like that. By nightfall Link asked Jake if he wanted to stay at his house for the night. Jake declined stating he preferred to sleep under the night sky. Jake sat high in a tree staring at the moon. In the distance something caught his eye. He saw smoke rising from deep in the forest. "Probably just someone camping." he said to himself having no idea how wrong he was. Chapter 3: The Invasion of Ordon Link's rescue A loud shriek jerked Link awake. He ran to his window and saw a massive group of bulbins, moblins and miniblins rushing toward the village. Link hurried to his basement and threw on his chain mail shirt followed by his green tunic. he buckled his belt and put on his leather boots and gauntlets. Lastly he threw on his green cap and grabbed his sword, shield, and the Gale Boomerang. As he entered his living room a moblin crashed through his front door. The large pig like monster stared down at Link and roared a harsh battle cry. it swung its halberd at Link who using his greater agility rolled under the monster and stabbed it through the back. As Link ran towards the village he was spotted by a small group of bulbins. Link cast the Gale Boomerang at who he guessed to be the leader. the weapon crashed into the bulbins head producing an audible crack. The boomerang bounced of the bulbins head and came back to Links hand. Link drew his sword and ran into the fray. Using the boomerang as a club Link hacked and bashed through the bulbins until they all fell. As the last one dropped Link heard his childhood friend Illia scream. "Illia!" Link yelled as he ran toward the scream. If Illia, Colin, or any of the children were hurt Link would make who ever hurt them pay. Link rounded a corner as the children were being herded into a cage. Rage consumed Link as he charged forward A moblin stepped forward and swung its halberd at Link's legs. Link jumped over the halberd and brought his sword down on the creature's head, splitting its helm. As the moblin dropped several miniblins swarmed over to Link chanting their squeaky battle cries. One lept up toward Link and was swiftly cut in half in mid air. Link quickly killed all the moblins and miniblins and turned to the cage to pick the lock. "Link look out!" Colin cried. Too late. Link turned around and was bashed in the face by a bulbin's club. Link dropped to the ground unconscious. Jake's battle Jake stood in the center of group of bulbins. His curved blade held tightly in his hand. A hiding villager watched as Jake took his starting stance, blinked, and saw Jake sheathing his sword as the bulbins dropped in pieces. Jake turned to the cowering villager and told him to leave. As the villager ran Jake heard a loud snorting sound behind him. Jake turned and saw two bulbins mounted on a bulbo. The bulb snorted as it charged toward Jake. Without blinking Jake drew his sword and ran toward the charging bulbo. At the last second he lept in the air kicked off the top of the bulbo's snout and ran his sword through both bulbins. With its riders gone the bulbo stopped and began grazing on the grass. Jake hopped up on it's back and steered it toward a large group of moblins. The bulbo crashed through the group killing seven of them. As Jake turned the bulbo around the moblins readied their halberds. Jake lept off the bulbo just before it got skewered. He rolled to a stop in front of the moblins and cut down as many as he could. But their numbers eventually over came him and Jake was captured. Rusl's fall Rusl stood and watched as the monsters retreated. He breathed a sigh of relief that no one was injured in the attack. "Worthless creatures." a voice said behind him. Rusl turned to face Dark Link. "Link is that you?" Rusl asked thinking it was Link. "Not quite old man." Dark Link said drawing his sword. "I'm a lot more dangerous than those pathetic creatures." With that Dark Link swung his sword at Rusl who barely blocked it. Rusl began going through all his moves and Dark Link easily blocked or countered every strike. Desperate Rusl performed his most powerful attack. This even took Dark Link by surprise and Rusl managed to impale his blade through Link's doppelganger. Dark Link stood there with Rusl's sword in his chest and laughed. "You're certainly more skilled than those Terminians I'll give you that old man." Dark Link said as Rusl pulled his blade free. "But you are nowhere near powerful enough to defeat me. Give my regards to the afterlife." Dark Link Swung his sword so fast that Rusl couldn't even follow its movement. He merely stood there as blood began to poor out of a wound that suddenly appeared on his chest. He dropped to knees as Dark Link walked out of the village. Rusl the swordsman was no more. Chapter 4: The Forest Arena Captured